The Prophecy
by Brattygirl678
Summary: This is the beginnings of all beginnings. This is the story about the events surrounding the Princess' birth, and the prophecy that started it all.


**I take no credit for Sailor Moon! Only this fanfic story! None for the characters or places! All rights go to Naoko-sensei!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away place where a magnificent known as the Moon Kingdom stood. In this beautiful kingdom lived a king and his queen. King Testuya Kuchiki and Queen Serenity had made their kingdom blossom into a wonderful place.  
The King and Queen could not bear any children until one day they had prayed to the Goddess of the Moon,  
Selene, that if she would grant them a child. The Goddess Selene heard their pleas and decided to make a deal with them. If they named their child after the Goddess of the Moon, then she would answer their prayers. The King and Queen accepted the deal as it was, and then as the year progressed the Queen was endowed with a child within her womb. When the child was born, the Queen remembered the deal and decided to name her daughter Serenity. Hearing the Queen's naming of the child of the Moon has pleased the Goddess Selene, and she decided to allow the child to live. Unfortunately, in the years that followed the Princess' birth, King Kuchiki had fallen ill to a disease that ravaged people of the Moon. Before his imminent death, King Kuchiki revealed a prophecy that would destroy his kingdom. His wife would not hear of it.

King Kuchiki slowly drifted in and out of a painful slumber for many weeks until his time had come. He called for his wife, Queen Serenity, and pleaded with her to never allow their daughter to visit the blue planet on the day of her fourteenth birthday. "My love, if our beautiful daughter was to visit the blue planet upon that day, then undoubtedly would she fall in love with a blue eyed prince born four years prior to her birth. The prophecy states that she will end her life to follow his, and our kingdom will be destroyed. Serenity, don't you feel the darkness coming? Ugh!  
Nnngh! Please! I cannot pass until you promise! Agh!

The Queen hated to see her husband suffering, and in the end she decided to promise him she would adhere to the prophecy. "Testuya, I promise I will not allow her to fall in love. Please Testuya, leave this kingdom with a smile on your face," Queen Serenity said as tears fell upon her husband's pallor skin. She gave him one last kiss as he fell into oblivion. "Au revrior, my love!" The Queen sat clutching his chest until her daughter walked in.

*On a bright and sunny day*

Princess Serenity had blossomed into a wonderful young-adult. The death of her father left a void in her heart, and her mother repeatedly tried to fill it. Since her birthday was upon her she decided to venture out into the garden. The Princess had kind and gentle soul, but she was undeniably clumsy.  
One could call her a blockhead, but that would result in the palace guards arresting you. The Queen was very protective over her only child, and the last remnant of her deceased husband.

"Oh it's a beautiful day. I didn't know it could be so bright here on the moon," the princess exclaimed with noticeable excitement.

"Young lady, where do you think you are heading?" A voice said from behind her.

The Princess turned to see her mother with a grimace upon her face. Somehow she received the feeling today was going to be an extra eventful day.  
"Mother! You gave me a fright. I'm sorry, I was only going around to the garden. I thought the palace would look wonderful with rose petals scattered around," Princess Serenity said with an innocent smile.

"I forbid you to leave the palace grounds today. It was your father's wish that on this day you would remain inside the palace," The Queen said with as little harshness she could muster.

"A-Alright mother. I will be in my room until the feast. Please leave me be to retire," The Princess said with a soft voice.

The Princess headed towards her chambers, but as soon as the queen was out of sight Serenity had already switched routes. She carefully stepped around the whistling lilies to not attract her mother's attention. She soon reached the garden and bent to pick up a fallen rose with no thorns.  
"I wonder what this is doing here..? Oh!" She cried out as a figured wearing strange clothing turned around.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just enjoying the beautiful roses you have. My mother told me of the garden that surrounded the Moon Kingdom. I enjoy roses, and I hoped to get a glimpse of them. Oh sorry! I am Prince Endymion from the Kingdom of Elysian," he said as he extended his hand for a greeting.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I must go," Princess Serenity said as she dashed towards the palace.

"Wait! You should come to my kingdom someday. I will await your visit," he shouted out for her to hear.

_**T****ime stood still for the Moon Kingdom, but it soon began again as the princess fell in love with the prince.**_

* * *

**Okay! So this is the story I was referring to? What do you guys think? I had to edit it a lot because it was in script form, and many of the words were totally incorrect. My original story was pretty bad, ha ha. I think this is a lot better. I mean King Tetsuya Kuchiki is my creation, and mine alone. I wanted to create a sort of background story for the kingdom and the birth of their daughter. I don't think I took anyone's idea, but if I did please let me know. I will alter what was taken. Thanks for reading! Tune in for the rewritten version of 'Forever Broken', and my newest story 'Silenced Forever'!**

**Thanks!**  
**HollyWood Mavelous KLY 3**


End file.
